


Share and Share Alike

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s mother taught him to share his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share and Share Alike

 

The beat pounds through his limbs as he leans back against the bar, white lights blinding over the crowd before him. He hates the strobe. He’s here to watch; it’s the only reason he agrees to this monthly treat. That, and to see the delight in Neal’s eyes. He squints until the steady stream of soothing colors returns.

Bump and grind. Neal’s body moves in a constant wave under the lights, rippling smoothly up and down, back and forth, sandwiched tightly between two sex-starved women who are sure he’ll be going home with one or both of them. The dance floor is packed but Neal knows he’s to stay on the edge where Peter can see. 

The carefree mirth in Neal's face gets him every time, as if Peter was a proud pimp watching his prize; it settles right down into his groin like a treasured friend. Neal spins one girl close to his chest, his hands running all over her body as they sway to the deafening bass, hers clutching what belongs to Peter. He can read the dirty lyrics moving over Neal's lips and his love’s spreading grin is lewd and innocent little boy all at once. He’s relieved when the D.J. interrupts the music to ramble about specials at the bar. 

Neal makes his way off the floor to lean between Peter’s legs, spread wide on the barstool. “Ready?" Peter asks. He runs a finger through the moisture pooling at Neal’s throat. Neal splays his palms over Peter’s thighs to hold himself steady, his bright genuine smile betraying just how much he appreciates what Peter gives him. There's lustful promise in his request though, “One more song?”

Peter nods, watches him saunter back into the techno fray, looking forward to the slow dance they’ll share at home later.


End file.
